Core Overview The Cancer Proteomics Core (CPC) is a new DF/HCC core that was approved by the CSC in May 2004. The Core serves as a central gateway for DF/HCC investigators planning to perform proteomic experiments. The mission of the DH/HCC Proteomics Core is to provide high sensitivity, high resolution and high throughput Proteomics. Services provided by the Core include: biomarker discovery, protein identification, protein-protein interactions, posttranslational modifications, and isotope labeling based protein quantification. The Core focuses on proteomic approaches to translational research based on analysis of patient materials such as blood, urine and tumor tissue extracts